1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to switch lamp holders, more particularly, to one that intends to be used by an energy saving lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A switch lamp holder is used to accommodate a lamp for the conduction of electricity, where a power cord is extended to connect with a power supply. The switch lamp holder carries a switch mechanism which is connected by a switch control element (knob, slide or pull-chain) that offers the user the control over the lamp either for asserting a power ON (electricity connected) or a power OFF (electricity disconnected). Prior art switch lamp holders as in FIGS. 1-6 are the majority, where the first prior art example shown in FIG. 1 is categorized into a knob switch lamp holder 60, which contains a core 62 inside an outer shell 61. The core 62 offers a power cord 63 a threaded joint on its top and the power cord passes through a cover 64 joined with the outer shell 61 and extends outward to connect with the power supply. The core 62 contains a switch mechanism (not shown in the figure), has a knob 65 at its lateral which protrudes from the outer shell 61, and joins a threaded tube shell 66 at its bottom (a relative position in FIG. 1). The threaded tube shell 66 is used to screw the threaded terminal (not shown in the figure) of a lamp in for a lodge. The knob 65 offers the user a manual control over the lamp to light up or put out by following a cyclic pattern. An insulated hollow cylinder 67 is put to segregate the outer shell 61 from the core 62 and the threaded tube shell 66 to substantially boost the safety.
The second prior art example shown in FIG. 2 is categorized into a slide switch lamp holder 60a, where the difference compared with the aforesaid knob switch lamp holder 60 is a push rod 65a, which is being pushed back and forth for asserting ON or OFF of the power by the user. The third prior art example shown in FIG. 3 is categorized into a pull-chain switch lamp holder 60b, where the difference compared with the aforesaid knob switch lamp holder 60 and slide switch lamp holder 60a is a pull-chain 65b, which is being pulled down in a toggle manner to assert ON and OFF of the power by the user.
The prior art examples shown in FIGS. 1-3 all have tied the power cord 63 in a knot before it stretches out from the cover 64, which the purpose is to prevent the threaded joint of the power cord 63 with the core 62 from being loosened by any accidental acts of pulling. Later, in the light of “avoid disjoining by accident”, a structure “bracket” is presented to the public which is shown in FIGS. 4-6, wherein the fourth prior art example shown in FIG. 4 is the same as the knob switch lamp holder 60 shown in FIG. 1, whereas the different structure between the two is that there is no knot for the power cord 63 in FIG. 4, but a set of brackets 68 formed on the core 62 instead, offering the cord 63 a tight attachment before it extends from the cover 64, and this structure substantially avoids the possible segregation of the power cord 63 with the core 62. By the same token, both the fifth prior art example shown in FIG. 5 (the same as the slide switch lamp holder 60A shown in FIG. 2) and the sixth prior art example shown in FIG. 6 (the same as the pull-chain switch lamp holder 60B shown in FIG. 3) have a set of brackets 68 formed to offer the power cord 63 a tight attachment.
Aside from the threaded joint is a linkage between the power cord 63 and the core 62 (shown in FIGS. 1-6), another approach is by inserting a terminal of the power cord into a clamping hole, where the inserting attachment is tight and stable. The selection of the inserting attachment can also adopt the other approaches—the tying knot attachment or the bracket attachment simultaneously without a conflict. The aforesaid prior art switch lamp holders are all employed by screwing the threaded terminal of a lamp into their threaded tube shell 66; therefore, lamps to be accommodated by the threaded tube shell 66 must have compatible threaded terminal structure. Nowadays, quite many energy saving lamps abandon threaded terminal structure, but take a structure of a pair (two pieces) conducting leads stretched out from the bottom of the lamp shown in FIG. 19 instead. This kind of energy saving lamps is getting popular; unfortunately, almost all the foregoing mentioned prior art switch lamp holders fail to suit these energy saving lamps properly, which indeed makes the users feel awkward and uncomfortable. Therefore, a novel and advanced structure for the switch lamp holder is absolutely in need for the current energy saving lamps.